Sajin the Horse
and ;Hair: Black;Eyes: |Birthplace =Cloudtop Village |Current Residence =Cloudtop Village |Relatives = |Affiliations ='Cloudtop Freedom Fighters' - leader |Likes = |Dislikes = |Friends =Cloudtop Freedom Fighters |Foes =The Eggman Empire;Yurashia Egg Army;The Thundering Armada |Romantic Interests = |Occupation =Freedom Fighter;Leader |Skills = |Abilities =Hand-to-hand combat;Powerful kicks |Powers = |Weaponry = }} is the leader of the Cloudtop Freedom Fighters. Physical Description A somewhat athletic horse who stands a fair bit over three feet, Sajin has a medium-length muzzle, diamond-shaped ears, and a long tail that is comprised primarily of long hairs. His fur is primarily in color, with a chest and eye markings, while his hair, which is fairly long and tied back in a ponytail, is black in color. His tail is the same color as his hair, and his eyes are in color. History Childhood Eggman's Attack When Sajin, Mei and Unari were 14 years old, the Eggman Empire's influence had started to stretch towards their mountain home. As very few of the villagers had any combat experience, the trio had to improvise. Sajin had the idea to advantage of the knowledge they had of the area to outpace and outwit Eggman's Badniks, such as luring them to ledges, only to shove them over the edge and destroy them. The myriad of connecting tunnels that ran throughout the mountain range helped them accomplish this greatly. But this would prove to not be enough. Therefore, in between attacks from Eggman's Badniks, the trio took the time to participate in combative training, helped by the village's elders, who were the only ones with any combat knowledge. They also ended up befriending the son of one elder, an impulsive squirrel named Renkaeve. A New Threat Two years later, after on-and-off skirmishes between Eggman's Badniks and Sajin, Mei, Unari and Renkaeve, a formidable threat soon appeared at the Cloudtop Mountains. For a while now, The Thundering Armada had been content to only tax the settlements located in the Moonlight Plains Zone. But rumors of powerful and valuable artifacts hidden deep within the Cloudtop Mountains had reached the ears of Hachiro Shimasu, the Armada's leader. Wanting to see these rumors for himself (and take the possible spoils, as well), Hachiro took his two trusted confidants, Arata and Asuka Mori, as well as a bunch of footsoldiers, to Cloudtop Village. Abilities While once a decent fighter in his own right, the Cloudtop Village Elders helped Sajin to hone his abilities, allowing him to become quite formidable. Being a horse, he has incredibly powerful legs that can deliver punishing kicks. He can also throw a decent punch, and overall he functions primarily as a close range combatant. His intellect also makes him an admirable tactician and leader. Strengths/Resistances As a horse, Sajin is quite fast, and can outpace slower foes with ease. He is also deceptively strong in terms of physical strength, but certainly not as strong as the likes of Eshumo. Weaknesses Sajin has virtually no way to attack from range, allowing those who don't need to get close to him to stay out of his reach. He's also not incredibly durable, and can be worn down rather easily, hence his reliance on his natural agility. Friends and Foes Friends *'Cloudtop Freedom Fighters' - **'Mei the Panda' - **'Unari the Binturong' - **'Renkaeve the Squirrel' - **'Eshumo the Tiger' - **'Mukuro the Goshawk' - **'Tsukiko the Raven' - Allies *'Cloudtop Freedom Fighters' - **'Mei the Panda' - **'Unari the Binturong' - **'Renkaeve the Squirrel' - **'Eshumo the Tiger' - **'Mukuro the Goshawk' - **'Tsukiko the Raven' - Rivals Enemies *'The Eggman Empire' - **'Yurashia Egg Army' - *'The Thundering Armada' - Family Romance Personality A patient fellow with a keen eye for observation, Sajin is well-liked among his peers for his gentle and friendly nature. He is intelligent and clever, and it was his idea to use the tunnels of the Cloudtop Mountains to trick the Badniks by getting around them and shoving them off the ledges near the tunnel entrances. Positive Traits *Patient *Observant *Brave Negative Traits *Sometimes too passive Neutral Traits Quotes Notes See Also Category:Ryushusupercat's characters Category:Commanders and Leaders Category:Males Category:Cloudtop Freedom Fighters Category:Heroes Category:Equids Category:Horses